Shadow of The Day
by SexyHairReid4048
Summary: Being the strongest thing around is not all it's cracked up to be, and being only 18 does not help. Just ask Aurora Rose, the werewolf/vampire/witch. Come join her as she saves lives, ends them and falls for a certain Damon Salvatore./not a songfic/


*Shadow of The Day*

_**Aurora Rose was not your average supernatural. She was the most powerful being to ever walk this earth. She not only was a vampire but she was a werewolf and a witch, who could read minds. To top it all off she was part of a bloodline running through the female side of her family that allowed her to bare children, even as a vampire. She hated her father, who had turned her when she was only 18. Saying he didn't want to be lonely. She ran away only to meet her uncle Elijah who kept her in strict secrecy from the rest of the world knowing the danger she would be in if ever discovered.**_

One word, creepy. Why a man would carry around the caskets of all his dead family members is above me. What made it even worse was the fact that he was the one who had murdered them! I felt like throwing up each time I opened the resting place of all my aunts, uncles, and grandparents. He really had killed all of his family. When I got to Elijah's I let out a sigh of relief. He had stabbed him, just like the other originals! I pulled out the dagger and it dropped to the floor with a loud pang.

"Hurry uncle! I don't have much time!" I whispered to the motionless body. His skin started to regain color, and he opened his brown eyes. I smiled at the shocked man.

"Ugh, Eli I thought you would never wake up." I said as I helped him out of the casket. "heres a cooler of blood bags, please do not make a mess, and drink quickly. We only have few minutes until Klaus comes ." I handed him the small but heavy cooler.

"Aurora Rose, how did you find me?" he asked me with awe in his voice. I smiled at him.

"My magical pony powers, of course." I said jokingly. He chuckled and swallowed down the blood in each bag fairly quickly, but being very cautious of not dripping.

"Where are we?" he asked when he finished all the bags.

"Chicago, Klaus brought you all here using a truck. He has a stupid plan to create an army of hybrids, and he's using poor Stefan Salvatore as his wing man. And I think he brought back Rebecca, since she's the only one missing." I explained as I placed everything back as I had found it.

"Now what would he want with Rebecca? Knowing Klaus he wouldn't just wake her up because he enjoys her company." I nodded, as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah I haven't been close enough to them to know exactly what he wants with her. Thats why I have a plan! Come uncle we have to go now!"

He nodded but before we could leave, we heard voices.

"Honestly, I have no idea where the necklace could be! I dropped it at the club and who knows who has it on their paws now." I recognized Rebecca's voice immediately.

"We will find it at some point Rebecca." I stood frozen. I knew I would sooner rather than later see him, but it felt too early. Just then they all walked in. We knew there was no point in hiding so we stood in the middle of the storage unit with our heads high.

Klaus was about to talk but stopped when he saw me.

"Aurora, I see you managed to find your dear uncle safe and sound." he said after a moment of silence. He eyed Elijah.

"He was one reason why I came. I know your idiotic plan, and quite frankly when I found out I wasn't really that shocked." I smirked at him. "Oh! How I feel so lonely in this god damned world! Oh I know I'm going to make more freaks just like me and bring my old friend Stefan Salvatore along." I said mimicking his British accent. I started to clap teasingly. "Great job, you really have earned the award for most stupid plan thought out yet, and you can imagine I have heard my fair share of stupid plans." I smirked evilly.

"Ah you know you do have perfect timing I was looking for a reckless witch." I blocked out what he was saying however focusing all my will on Stefan's thoughts. When I finished I gasped at the knowledge. Klaus eyed me suspiciously.

"What did you see?" he asked with curiosity oozing with every syllable.

"My my, Klaus I thought you knew better than to ask me. Considering what happened last time you questioned me. If I remember correctly you were lying on the floor dying when I left." I turned my head sideways.

"That's no way to talk to your father, Aurora." he snapped back.

I snorted "Okay, when you become a real father to me we'll talk. Don't test me I should kill you and Rebecca right now." I bluffed. Klaus started to chuckle.

"l may not have seen you in 28 years but I know for a fact you could never kill me or anyone for that matter. Take me being alive as proof. Now tell me, what you saw that made you want to spare my close friend here." he looked over to Stefan.

"We're running in circles now, I don't like it." I said with a look of disgust. "Rebecca, it was...well can't exactly say nice. Stefan, know who you're friends are, cause sooner or later these two are going to bite you in ass. Don't mess with originals." I gave him a mock smile. "Well I think I'll be leaving now, come uncle." I said and headed towards the door.

"This isn't over Aurora." Klaus said.

"You're right it's just another beginning with a different end." And with that we walked out.


End file.
